Cirrus Cumulus
Cirrus Cumulus was a contestant in OC tourney 2 and made it to the second round before getting taken out by the finalist of that tournament Mato otherwise known as "Lock-on". Appearance Cirrus has a runners build, fitting since that's mainly what he does. His hair is permanently pushed back due to going at such high speeds constantly, while also getting moisture from his fog keeping it matted back a bit. His eyes are blue along with his hair. He has a cocky grin on his face most of the time. Personality Cirrus is cocky as they come. Overly confident in his abilities while never really focusing on any flaws only ever enhancing what he's already good at. He has a crazy drive to be the best even though he's always been mid tier in everything he does. He's very friendly and oddly supportive in his own way. His insults are meant to drive people and also have a compliment hidden in there somewhere. He cares alot about people, alot more then most would give him credit for. He wants to be a rescue hero focusing on saving others. Backstory Life was mostly uneventful for Cirrus. His Quirk was fairly convenient if he was late to class being able to get to the upper level windows is a good ability to have. He never really wanted to be a hero too much. Then his parents got caught in a fire at there work place. Cirrus was worried sick when he saw that on the news but then the broadcast showed heroes running in and saving people and among the saved he saw his parents. When the parents got home they ranted and raved about how cool and level headed the heroes remained in the situation and how it made them feel so safe. Inspiration hit him, he wanted to do exactly that! Save people, make them feel safe, pay the hero world back from keeping his family safe. He applied to a hero academy and that is where the story would begin. Fog Walk His mom produced fog and his dad could skate on any surface. Cirrus can produce fog that he can skate on. There are two rows of 4 tubes in the lower half of each of his legs that form an x shape. He produces fog as he uses he uses legs to move. He averages speeds of 30km/h (20m/h for people who use miles) and if he isnt worried about maneuverability he can reach up to speeds of 55km/h(35m/h). Cirrus can accelerate to max speed in 6 seconds. There only needs to be close to 6 inches of fog beneath for fog skating right above land but if he starts going up in the air every meter up he needs an extra 6 inches of fog. Fresh fog that he produces is very dense almost water like and will disperse and thin out in a short amount of time. He has small pads on his feet that allow him to slide on the water molecules from the fog so he can move around on it. Fog that is near his feet will act almost magnetic like, because of his pads, and will be near impossible to blow away but anything further then six inches below his feat can be blown away by a strong gust of wind at 40km/h(25m/h) and the further the fog is or the longer the fog been around for will be far easier to blow away. The fog itself will linger for a minute before dispersing into a thin mist which will then dissipate after thirty seconds. His quirk functions by him maintaining steady breathing. If he starts becoming short of breathe his fog production drops drastically. If he loses focus his pads will detach from the water molecules and he will fall. And he can only go forward with very curved turns. He is very difficult to ground but he gets a bad case of sea legs if anyone manages to ground him, nausea, dizziness, off balance, difficulty thinking straight. Techniques * Hurricane Shot - After gathering speed he balances on one pad of his foot and spins in a circle creating a small fog tornado that he can launch off of his foot. * Tornado Kick - Uses the same technique as hurricane shot except he keeps it spinning around his leg and goes for a jab kick and the tornado acts similarly to a drill to try and tear through defenses. * Jet Kick - Whilst skating he puffs out fog to form a ramp for one leg and send a powerful spinning kick at his opponent. * Nimbus Wall - Produces his heavy fresh fog in a 10 foot radius around him (including upwards) allowing him freedom to try and skate circles around his enemy to confuse and gain an advantage to attack. * Rapid Rotation - Through rotating which tube is producing air he can turn even while going at extreme speeds although it does slow him down to a near stop. * Stratus Strike - A combination of going his top speeds and using rapid rotation but keeping a faster pace he lowers his form and spreads his legs and goes for a spinning strike at the knees to try and sweep an opponent off there feet. * Mackerel Sky - Makes small puffs of fog he latches onto and jumps off to have a more direct way of going upwards or even to push backwards. * Cloudplough Stop - After building up a steady momentum he can turn sideways and plant his feet causing the fog the fog around him to billow up. Used to as a fake out to try and block opponents vision and try to get a sneaky hit elsewhere. Stats Stats: Strength: 2 Speed: 4 Intelligence: 4 Endurance: 5 Quirk Stats: Strength: 3 Speed: 8 Intelligence: 9 Endurance: 5 Trivia * Judge Reycom's first OC entry! (And it was accepted and liked by most!!) * Fog Walk isn't the final form of the quirk Cirrus just hasn't figured it out yet * Fog Walk is a pretty dope quirk not gonna lie Category:OC's for Tournament 2